


like there's no tomorrow

by hericide



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, minimal plot, overuse of the word baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hericide/pseuds/hericide
Summary: It’s surprisingly hard for Jisung to say out loud. “Why have we never kissed before?”“I kiss you all the time, Jisung,” Jaemin says, confused.“Yeah, but like…” Jisung trails off, trying to figure out how to word it, “On the cheek, or forehead. Why haven’t we kissed on the lips?"





	like there's no tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> for my loves sonnie and parker ♡
> 
> I did the math and this fic is literally 47% kissing

Jaemin is something of an enigma to Jisung. 

That’s not entirely accurate; Jaemin of NCT Dream, his group member, hyung, and future leader are all very familiar to him. Na Jaemin, Jisung’s boyfriend, is something new entirely.

Jaemin’s been handsome since the first time Jisung ever saw him, in a practice room in 2013. Due to Jisung’s stupid,  _ stupid  _ crush on another trainee, they didn’t really get close until after the release of We Young, when it was rumored that Jaemin would return to promoting with NCT. 

Jisung’s feelings became overwhelming when Dream started preparing for Go. Having Jaemin back was like a dream; their unit was finally complete, whole once more. He was now a little taller than Jisung remembers, a lot more handsome than he ever recalls Jaemin being.

He watches Jaemin struggle through dance practices, freshly healed body unused to the demands of SM’s choreographers, and stays with him every night while he works to get better. Jaemin becomes very fond of Jisung during those night hours, and his admiration of the younger begins to run into daylight. Instead of Jeno or Mark, Jaemin now pesters Jisung for affection, and it makes the younger more giddy than he would like to admit.

It’s not until Jisung lets it slip, on live broadcast, that he wants to protect Jaemin that things become serious. Jaemin corners him afterwards, and Jisung confesses out of pure anxiety. Jaemin brightens considerably and asks Jisung to be his boyfriend, and the rest is history.

They tell everyone about their relationship (everyone in Dream—they’re not quite sure how the hyungs would receive the news), and it’s pleasantly normal. At least it’s as normal as it can be when you’re an idol at the top entertainment company in the country, and when you’re a boy dating a boy in said country, which is still quite conservative.

While their relationship is normal, it’s not average. An average couple would have kissed by now, after nine months of dating. It shouldn’t be something that gets under Jisung’s skin that much, but it’s hard for him to remain unaffected as he watches his boyfriend chase Chenle around the living room to kiss him on the cheek.

He’s so affected that he steps out of the dorm to make a phone call to the only person Jisung’s ever expressed his worries to; his first crush, his first kiss, his—

“Are you okay?” Donghyuck says after he picks up on the first ring. “You never call unless it’s an emergency. And even then, you always call Mark and not me.”

“I haven’t kissed Mark,” Jisung replies, used to the lack of greeting by now.

He hears Donghyuck suck his teeth through his speaker. “Is this about you and Jaemin?”

Jisung supposes that his extended silence is answer enough, but he gives a verbal one anyway. “Maybe.”

“Jisung, I’m about to go on stage soon. I can’t have a full length conversation about this with you right now.”

“Just answer one question,” Jisung pleads. 

Donghyuck heaves a sigh. “Fine. What is it?”

“Was I a bad kisser?”

Jisung hears a snort that sounds suspiciously like Mark in the background. “Am I on  _ speaker?”  _

“Yes, but don’t worry. He’s in an isolated room, I just came to get him before the five minute warning,” Mark’s voice comes through the phone. “None of the hyungs know what kind of stupid gay shit the two of you got up to last year.”

“I literally caught you making out with your gay ass boyfriend yesterday,” Donghyuck says.

“Yukhei and I are adults,” Mark shoots back.

There’s the sound of something clattering and Mark swearing. Then, Donghyuck’s voice, “Get out so I can answer the poor boy’s question. I’ll be out right after that.”

“To answer your question, no,” Donghyuck replies after the door shuts behind Mark. “You weren’t bad, just awkward. But it was your first kiss so I don’t expect anything more.”

“What if I make an ass of myself in front of Jaemin?” Jisung whines pitifully. 

Donghyuck chuckles at him. “I’m sure Jaemin would find it endearing. I have to go. Fighting, Jisung!”

“Fighting, Haechan hyung,” Jisung manages to get out before Donghyuck hangs up the phone.

Jisung comes back inside to the living room where everyone else is. He lingers in the doorway, trying to find courage. Summoning all the confidence in the universe, he says, “Jaemin hyung, can we talk?”

Everyone turns around to look at him. Jeno pauses the video game he’s playing. Chenle’s hand, full of mini pretzels, stops halfway to his mouth. Renjun even looks up from his copy of  _ Drifting House _ to see what’s going on. 

In fact, Jaemin is the only one who looks unbothered. “Sure,” he says, patting the seat next to him on the couch. “Come sit down.”

“Alone, preferably,” Jisung counters, making Jaemin raise an eyebrow at him. 

“Oh,” Renjun jeers, drawing out the syllable. “Jaemin’s getting broken up with.”

Jaemin sticks his tongue out at Renjun then follows Jisung to their room. He sits down next to Jisung on the bed.

“Renjun wasn’t right, was he?” Jaemin asks, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

His sudden nerves make Jisung crack a smile. “No, far from it, actually.”

Jaemin breathes a sigh of relief. “Whew, okay. So what is it?”

It’s surprisingly hard for Jisung to say out loud. “Why have we never kissed before?”

“I kiss you all the time, Jisung,” Jaemin says, confused. 

“Yeah, but like…” Jisung trails off, trying to figure out how to word it, “On the cheek, or forehead. Why haven’t we kissed on the lips?”

He cringes at the words. They sound needier, much more juvenile out loud than they did in his head.

Jaemin shrugs. “You never seem interested. I figured you’d just kiss me the day you were ready.”

That throws Jisung for a loop. He personally thought he looked at Jaemin with all the longing in the universe. “I...I don’t seem...interested? In kissing you?  _ You? _ ”

Jaemin chuckles. “Not really sure what the emphasis on ‘you’ is all about, but yes.”

Jisung steels himself. “I’m ready.”

The elder gives him a careful once over. “For what?”

“To kiss you,” Jisung replies, squaring his shoulders. 

Jaemin gazes at him fondly. “You’re so cute,” he smiles. “Let’s go join the others.”

Jaemin begins to stand, but Jisung’s arm shoots out to grab a handful of the back of his shirt. “No!” he cries, voice shrill to his own ears. “Kiss me right now,” he demands. 

Jaemin sits back down as per Jisung’s request. “You really want this, don’t you?” he asks. Jisung can only nod, half sheepish.

“Hmm, okay. Stay still, baby,” Jaemin requests, sweet but firm, and Jisung immediately stops his nervous fidgeting. Jaemin starts to lean in and Jisung lets his eyes fall shut in anticipation. 

Jaemin pecks him on the lips softly, and he’s gone as quickly as he comes. Jisung’s eyes fly open and he’s extremely embarrassed by the way he whines in dissatisfaction.

“Come on, kiss me for real,” Jisung pouts.

“That was for real!”

“Jaemin.”

“Okay, you asked for it! Don’t cry from how wonderful my kisses are,” Jaemin says, grinning hugely.

Jisung leans closer, poking Jaemin in his ribs. “God, you are annoying.”

“You enjoy it,” Jaemin taunts, breath ghosting over Jisung’s lips. 

“Would you just kiss me already?” Jisung complains.

Jaemin, who has nothing else to say, cups Jisung’s neck and presses their lips together. It’s sweet, soft, and Jisung can tell that Jaemin is taking is slow for his sake. It’s an average kiss, nothing extraordinary or mind-blowing, and Jisung cannot help but feel a little disappointed.

That is until the elder uses his hand to tilt Jisung’s head to the side, tilting his head to the other. It suddenly feels a whole lot better to kiss Jaemin.

Jisung starts to move his lips and Jaemin returns the kisses breath for breath. It’s closed-mouthed, innocent like Jaemin perceives Jisung to be. The longer Jaemin holds him, the more relaxed Jisung becomes, leaning his cheek into Jaemin’s hand.

Jaemin parts his lips first and Jisung follows, tongue darting out timidly, reveling at the taste of strawberry that lingers on his boyfriend’s tongue. Jaemin hums appreciatively, index finger absentmindedly running up and down against Jisung’s nape. Jisung finds himself growing warmer with each passing second. He’s so stupidly overwhelmed because he’s kissing  _ Jaemin,  _ his beautiful, unearthly boyfriend, who seems to be enjoying it as much as Jisung himself is.  

Jisung, suddenly overcome with desire, moves his hands from his lap to hold fistfuls of Jaemin’s shirt in his hands. At this exact same moment, Jaemin’s tongue drags over Jisung’s palate. The younger exhales noisily into his boyfriend’s mouth, unused to the sensation. Jaemin does it again and Jisung’s hands start to shake, the thrill of being this intimate with Jaemin after so long beginning to manifest itself in his body. 

Jisung releases the cotton to grip Jaemin’s waist, making the elder gasp. Jisung uses this small moment of hesitation to pull him in closer, trying to envelop Jaemin entirely despite the two of them being relatively the same size.   


“Baby,” Jaemin singsongs, breaking their kiss. “Baby, look at me.”

Jisung opens his eyes and almost wishes he hadn’t. In the low light of the room, Jaemin is even more handsome than usual, lips spit-slick and swollen.  _ I did that,  _ Jisung thinks.  _ I made him look like this.  _

Jaemin shifts his right hand so his fingers curl around Jisung’s nape and his thumb rests next to his ear. Very, very slowly, Jaemin runs the pad of his thumb over the slope of Jisung’s cheekbone, completely unhurried and gazing at Jisung like he hung each of the stars in the sky one by one.

“I didn’t know you wanted to kiss me that badly,” Jaemin says, voice lacking the teasing mirth that Jisung had been expecting. Instead, Jaemin’s wide eyes are tender, fond. They hold a kind of intensity that Jisung wasn’t really prepared for, but he couldn’t look away if he tried. 

A noise almost like a whimper is heard through Jisung’s uneasy breathing. Kissing Jaemin is something he could get used to, but he will never, ever be accustomed to his sweet words. Their lips are still hovering dangerously close, so as a small deterrent, Jisung leans in to press their lips together in a kiss, albeit much shorter than their previous one.

“You have no idea how long I’ve thought about this,” Jaemin mutters once they part, kissing the corner of Jisung’s lips as one of his hands slides around to the rub along the lower part of Jisung’s back.

Jisung’s cheeks inflame. “Shut up, Jaemin.”

“What?” Jaemin questions, teasing smile making a return. “I’ve wanted to kiss the life out of you for months now.”

The younger whines, completely mortified, digging his fingers into Jaemin’s waist. “Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up, just kiss me again,” he demands, pulling Jaemin back towards him.

Jaemin goes willingly, licking lips own lips before Jisung leans into him again. It starts open-mouthed this time, all tension building already done. Jisung leans into him so much that Jaemin basically has to lay down, back pressed against the bed. 

Jisung ends up on Jaemin’s side and he doesn’t give him time to adjust. The angle of the kiss becomes awkward, Jaemin’s neck straining. He gently pushes Jisung away, trying not to laugh out loud when his boyfriend pouts as soon as their lips detach.

“Don’t give me that look, baby,” Jaemin chides softly. He hooks a hand underneath Jisung’s knee and drapes it over his own legs, effectively pulling Jisung a little more on top of him. Jaemin feels more than hears Jisung gasp against his neck. 

Jaemin brings his hand up to the small of Jisung’s back, rubbing small circles there. The way the younger melts against him makes Jaemin feel extremely proud, and he thinks it’s adorable.

He voices that and Jisung buries his head in Jaemin’s neck in embarrassment. “New rule,” he says, face still hidden, “No more calling me cute while we are kissing.”

“Mmm but,” Jaemin replies, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead, “If we are kissing then we couldn’t possibly be talking.”

Jisung leans up to capture Jaemin’s lips in a slow kiss, hot and much more passionate than before. It makes Jaemin begin to sweat a little, his little baby boyfriend kissing him with enough intensity to make his heart beat faster in his chest and goosebumps rise on his skin. 

Jisung breaks away to press a tiny kiss to Jaemin’s jugular, and the elder squeezes his waist in warning. “Fine,” he sighs out, breath shuddering, “No calling you cute while we are kissing.”

The smile Jisung gives him is so radiant and pretty, and Jaemin pulls him closer out of instinct.

“Can’t believe you’re mine,” Jaemin murmurs into his hair. 

The statement makes Jisung shy, his blush becoming more prominent. “Jaemin,” he whines quietly.

“What is it, baby? You’re mine, aren’t you?” Jaemin asks, descending on Jisung once again.

“Yes,” Jisung gasps between stolen kisses, “I’m all yours. All hyung’s.”

Jaemin’s responding grin is blinding in a way that Jisung will never be used to. “Say you’re my baby,” he requests, already knowing what Jisung’s response will be.

Jisung gives him a flat look. “No.”

Jaemin shrugs. “It was worth a shot,” he says. “Now let’s take a nap.”

“Now?” Jisung questions. “It’s 7pm. We’ll be up all night.”

“We are already laid out in bed, let’s just sleep,” Jaemin says. “I want to hold you for a little bit,” he admits.

Jisung kisses Jaemin’s chin fondly, pulling the duvet over them. “Okay. Let’s nap.”

(And Jisung’s right, they wake up at 11pm and stay awake until the sun rises from the horizon, but they have plenty of kissless time to catch up on.)

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Where Are The Birds by Good Tiger
> 
> literally wrote this in about 3 hours....do u ever feel shame
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> 181117  
> -M


End file.
